darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Siegmeyer z Catariny
right|250px Siegmeyer z Catariny – postać z gry Dark Souls. Położenie * Po raz pierwszy spotyka się go przed bramą prowadzącą do Fortecy Sena, zanim uderzyło się w oba Dzwony Przebudzenia. * Po otwarciu bramy, Siegmeyer będzie siedział obok pierwszej ścieżki z głazami. * Gdy dotrze się do Anor Londo, Siegmeyer będzie stał przed drzwiami do pokoju, w którym znajduje się trzech srebrnych rycerzy. * Po udzieleniu mu pomocy w Anor Londo, przeniesie się do Kaplicy Firelink, stojąc przed ogniskiem. * Po wyczerpaniu z nim dialogu, można go znaleźć na którejś wysepce w Blighttown. * Po udzieleniu mu pomocy w Blighttown, można go znaleźć w Zagubionym Izalith, tuż po upadku przez podłogę, przed dziurą z kilkoma pożeraczami chaosu. * Jeśli zostanie uratowany w Zagubionym Izalith, po tym jak pozwolono mu się zająć potworami, można go znaleźć przy pierwszym ognisku w okolicach Popielnego Jeziora, wraz z jego córką Sieglinde. Rola w grze Siegmeyer z Catariny, noszący zestaw z tych ziem oraz uzbrojony w dwuręczny miecz i tarczę z kolcem, jest nieumarłym poszukiwaczem przygód szukającym niebezpieczeństwa w Lordran. Kiedy gracz otworzy Fortecę Sena, Siegmeyer skorzysta z okazji aby wyruszy do Anor Londo. Tam nagradza gracza Pierścieniem Istoty, po tym jak pozbędzie się srebrnych rycerzy w sąsiednim pokoju. Następnie, w Kaplicy Firelink, nagradza gracza cudem emisji mocy, jeśli przyzna się, że to on otworzył bramę Fortecy Sena. Podczas kolejnego spotkania, tym razem w Blighttown, rycerz da w nagrodę graczowi tarczę z kolcem, jeśli dostanie trzy sztuki kępki fioletowego mchu. W Zagubionym Izalith może pomóc graczowi w pokonaniu przeciwników znajdujących się w dziurze przed nimi. Jeśli zabije się wszystkie potwory samemu, zanim Siegmeyer skoczy razem z nami, ten podziękuje graczowi po raz kolejny, dając mu w nagrodę sygnet z nakrapianą kamienną płytką. W tym momencie wątek Siegmeyera się kończy. Jednakże, jeśli rycerz skoczy razem z graczem do dziury i po walce zostanie mu więcej niż 50% zdrowia, to może się potem przenieść do Popielnego Jeziora, gdzie jego córka Sieglinde, nagrodzi gracza sztabą tytanitu. Siegmeyer zwykle nie polega na pomocy innych osób. Jednak okazuje się to tylko pozorem, ponieważ gracz pomaga mu w każdej, nowej sytuacji, z którą rycerz się spotyka. Próbując odzyskać dumę, Siegmeyer sam oferuje graczowi pomoc, poświęcając się. W zależności od decyzji gracza, Siegmeyer może zostać ponownie okradziony ze swojej dumy. Bez niej, a także bez zdecydowania rycerz nie ma niczego, a kiedy nieumarli tracą wszystko, to stają się pustymi. Później przystępuje do ataku na swoją własną córkę, która go ostatecznie pokonuje. Gracz przybywa zbyt późno by go uratować i jest świadkiem tego, jak córka Siegmeyera opłakuje śmierć swojego ojca. Historia Żona Siegmeyera niedawno zmarła, jednak w tym czasie rycerz prawdopodobnie wyruszył w podróż i nie był świadomy jej śmierci. Siegmeyer wydawał się być zwolennikiem Gwyna, władcy popiołów i sądząc po rozmowie z nim, albo nie był świadomy poświęcenia Gwyna albo pochodził z minionej epoki, dzięki zniekształceniu czasu w Lordran. Ciekawostki * Siegmeyer wydawał się być nieprzygotowanym na truciznę, ponieważ błaga gracza, aby dał mu trochę fioletowego mchu. Jednakże, kiedy później wskakuje do dziury w Zagubionym Izalith, aby walczyć z pożeraczami chaosu, to jest on odporny na działania trucizny, nawet twierdząc, że ziemia po której chodzi jest mu poduszką, po czym natychmiast zasypia. Galeria Plik:Siegmeyer 2.png|Część twarzy Siegmeyera widoczna przez otwór w hełmie Plik:Siegmeyer 3.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Plik:Siegmeyer 4.jpg|Twarz Siegmeyera en:Siegmeyer of Catarina Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls